Void
Hello. Sorry about the cold. I'd offer you a blanket, or something like that, but it won't help. You won't get used to it, but... you'll forget about it. How do I know? Let me phrase it this way. Welcome to my domain. If you read that with a hint of sarcasm, you were right. This is not my domain. I've been here for a while though. What is this place? Good question. It is called "The Void". At least, that is what I was told. Of course, whether or not it is true, does not matter in the slightest. I mean, at all. Because as you can see, the name is definitely apt. There is absolutely nothing here. Of course, you want to know how you got here. Well, it might surprise you to hear this, but the fact that you are here, means someone really, genuinely hates you. You only appear here when someone’s hatred of you is so strong, so incredibly fiery, that it takes an actual physical form. I use that term in the broadest sense. People walk through it without knowing whenever it appears. Some get a small shiver. Some get goose bumps. Legend has it, one person actually sneezed. Can you believe that? Must have been allergic to hatred. Makes you wonder. Must have been a swell guy. But, to continue...when hatred takes a physical form, it tends to drift. Float around, slowly moving towards the cause of its existence. Sometimes, this is a building. Sometimes it's a corporation, or even a whole country. Usually, it is a person. And when the cloud of absolute hatred makes it to its cause, and becomes dense enough... It evaporates. And takes the object of its, for lack of a better word, affection, with it. And when that happens? He or she ends up here. A timeless, empty void, where you wait for it to happen again. Because nature abhors vacuum, you see. And when this void is pulled open, it slowly pushes the only thing in it, the last occupant, back out. Why am I telling you this? Because of the last part of this little tale. See, there is a reason that this void isn't filled with buildings or corporations or countries. After all, more hatred should lead to a faster disappearance, shouldn't it? This place should be an airport of assholes, dickheads and fuckers all being pushed in and out as people find new reasons to hate, to spit their vile, angry emotions out through the air, to fume on things that piss them off day in, day out. But it is not! Because here is the kicker! For the hatred to evaporate so suddenly that it creates said vacuum, it needs to come into contact with its opposite. It's exact polar opposite. You guessed it. Love. I'm thinning out, so I will keep the rest brief. You being here means there is a person you love, completely and absolutely. You’ve loved them for a long time, and deeply too. It's in your every pore and molecule. And that person hates you. He or she loathes you entirely. So, while you wait for someone to appear here and take your place, think it over. Who is it that brought you here? Enjoy. I have some catching up to do with my dear old husband. Category:Places Category:Theory